jealousy
by courtneyelric2002
Summary: when Ed is late for his report again colonel Mustang gets a bit angry and says something he shouldn't of, Ed then runs off leaving Alphonse behind, Ed runs into an ally only to get kidnapped by Roy's jealous Ex girlfriend for revenge on the colonel NON YAOI parental RoyEd rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys im back again i might not be continuing my last fic helping one another but anyway enjoy this fullmetal alchemist fan fic:) NON YAOI parental royed**_

EDWARD POV

"I swear to god i will end up killing that bastard of a colonel one of these days! i mean how dare he speak to me like i just killed his entire family why was he so angry at me!" i complained loudly catching a few stares while i walked to Central HQ with my **younger **brother Alphonse.

" sigh brother your report was due four days ago and each time you said you'll bring it in you didnt , i wouldnt blame him for losing his patience" Al relied rather annoyed

"who's side are you on!" i shouted at him. "No ones!" he shouted back and we were now getting more stares than before while we approached Central HQ

"Well getting your body back is my first priority so that bastard can wait" i said"oh brother" said Alphonse shaking his helmet for a head.

"whatever let me just get this over with, wait here" i said then leaving Al outside Central head quaters as i went to see that bastard colonel

ROY MUSTANG POV

I was doing my horrible paperwork ( which id actually be sleeping right now if Hawkeye wasnt on my case at the moment) suddenly a certain shorty kicks in my office doors which didnt draw much attention from my fellow subordinates,since this is the way he always entered the room.

"Ah fullmetal its about time you got here i swear id be thirty by the time you got here" i said with a slight smirk on my face.

"Well i thought you were thirthy,you sure look it" the short alchemist replied to me with an even bigger smirk than mine.

My smirk immediately dropped after his smart remark."Im twenty five you little smart ass" i said in a more serious tone."WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" Ed screamed at the the top of his voice still not drawing any attention to himself since this was usually how our coversations went.

"ugh nothing now wheres your report?" i asked forcing myself not to say another short joke."here" he said handing me the report.

"Poorly written, bad hand writting and short like you" this time i couldnt hold the ,knowing i was trying to anger him held back and only scowled

"well i was busy and didnt have much time to write it thats why its **badly written** and s..short" he said struggling with the last word.

"well how do explain your hand writting and what was so important that you couldnt properly write a report?" i said thinking he was just slacking Ed seemed to get angry.

"LOOK ya damn bastard my hand writting is bad because i was right handed but its hard to write with automail so i have to write with my opposite hand and im sorry i couldnt write a good report because i was trying to get my brothers body back!" he shouted right in my face nearly jumping over my desk.

" Thats not a good enough excuse" i said getting a little angry myself " and dont speak to your superior like that! " i shouted at him losing my patience. " i dont care!" he shouted back at me and thats when i said something i really shouldnt of.

"DID YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS OR DID SHE DIE BEFORE SHE COULD , MAYBE YOUR SHOULD TRY RESURECTING HER AGAIN TO TEACH YOU SOME!".Then Eds eyes darkened and lowering his head letting his bangs cover his eyes while everyone in the room looked.

"Ed ..i" before i could finish Ed turned and ran out slamming the door behind Hawkeye came over and smacked me on the head."ow" i said looking up at her angry face."Alright fine i'll apologise just let me finish my paper work besides he probably wont even talk to me right now just let him calm down"

"ok .. and sir please try and be nice to the boy he might be a dog of the military but he's still just a kid" she said

"ya ..i know"

NORMAL POV

"Brother has been in there a while i wonder whats going on" said a giant suit of armour to himself ,then seeing his brother storming out of the building not looking too happy.

"Brother whats wrong" asked the younger walked straight past the suit of armour as if he wasn't there and then started running off."BROTHER!" Al shouted but Ed just kept running._"whats wrong with him where is he going?" _Al thought and then realised his brother was out of his sight."oh no" the armour then started to run to find his brother.

Meanwhile

"Fucking bastard who does he think he is ? he might be the colonel but how dare he fucking speak to me like that!?" Ed ranted to himself while walking straight into an ally not realising how dark it was getting.

"My my a little boy like you shouldnt speak with such language" said a womans voice from behind him."little!" shouted Ed who was not in a good mood turned around to a puch straight into his face sending him flying into the ally wall , Ed was about to black out but before he did he looked up and saw two buff looking men and a woman whos eyes reaked of revenge with an menacing smirk

then the darkness took him

_i hope you enjoyed the first chapter please review 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys back for the next chapter enoy ;)**_

NORMAL POV

"Well i better go apologise to fullmetal hothead" said colonel mustang getting ready to leave.

"COLONEL,COLONEL MUSTANG!" shouted a huge suit of armour rushing into the colonels office."Alphonse whats wrong,is Edward ok ?" asked a bit worried.

"i..i dont know he ran off and i went after him,i went into an ally and found" panicked the younger Elric as if he had run out of breath which he obviously couldn't.

"What Alphonse,what did you find !" panicked the colonel also and raising his voice a then opened his chesplate and pulled out a red whole room gasped at the jacket, tattered and torn with dried in blood all over now they knew something had happened to Ed,but what?

"Who ever done this is gonna get burned to a crisp , Al do you know where your brother is!" the said in a very serious tone.

"I told you he ran off and i couldn't find him only his coat!" Al said with panic still in his colonel scowled then took the coat from Al and stretched it out to get a better look at it then a small letter fell out of the pocket.

"LOOK!" said Alphonse pointing at letter that fell on the colonel immediatley picked it up and saw mustang wriiten on the back of the envolpe then they all read it together not out loud that would be a bit awkward.

_hello roy remember me Caroline _

_well hopefully you do or you might never see a certain someone again_

_and im sure you know that is ? yes your right its Edward Elric the fulmetal alchemist if im not mistaken _

_now you better remember me or else i kill the kid _

_ill be at the place we had our first date now you wish you hadn't forgotton me _

_oh and only bring that Hawkeye bitch no one else _

_"_Bitch?" said Riza a bit irritated

"THAT FUCKING *censored* I'LL KILL HER FIRST SHE KIDNAPS FULLMETAL AND THREATHENS TO KILL HIM AND THEN CALLS MY LIEUTENANT A BITCH!"

"Eh colonel sorry for asking but who's Caroline?" said alphonse a bit scared to ask

" sigh,it was a few months ago i dated Caroline and she was a bit..well obsessive over who she dated since the last person she went out with worked in the military also and told me about her and cause i was busy with work i didn't go see her or call her for a few days then she called me four days later saying i'd forgotten about her and it was over and she'd soon have her revenge,i just thought she was crazy but i guess she wasn't joking when she said revenge".

"Ya no joke" said Havoc from the other side of the room

"Lieutenant lets go!" said roy heading for the door

"Eh sir do you even know where you're going" said lieutenant Hawkeye who knew the colonel more than he knew himself. "Uh...no" said Roy lowering his head in shame.

"Colonel didnt the note say that brother was at the first place you and Caroline had a date?" reminded Alphonse.

Roy then quickley raised his head."Oh yeah .. wait i cant remember" said the colonel shamefully once again.

"Colonel please try and remember Ed's life on the line here" said the lieutenant worried

"UGH! it was nine months ago i cant remember" said the colonel scruffing his hands through his hair

"This might take a while" he then said again

meanwhile...

"Ugh what happened" moaned Ed about to rub his head after waking up but then realised he couldn't move his hands and that he was bound to a chair with no way of his palms touching any time soon with a big slit up his flesh arm which was bleeding also his red coat and black jacket were gone leaving him in his tank top."Damn it what the-" then he remembered the woman."She did this didnt she" he said ."Why yes i did" said a meniacal voice from the shadows of the poorly lit room.

"Come out" said Ed trying not to sound nervious.

Then a woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes came out from the shadows

"I left colonel Mustang a message he should be here soon but until he does come" she then pulled out a giant black gear bag from behind a few boxes whch gave Ed an idea that they were in a warehouse,abandoned of she zipped open the bag which was filled with weapon and pulled out a steel pipe.

"Lets have some fun and see how much torture you can take before you kick the bucket and if the colonel can make it in time" she said psychotically then started to walk towards Ed brandishing the pipe.

Eds eyes widened and stuggled to get free from his bounds but to no avail.

_**Muahahahaha i hate when people give cliff hangers so well i dont know if you would consider this a cliff hanger or.. ya know what forget it in the next chapter as you can probably already guess will be torture and some Royai so be prepared and please review :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello...so ya its been a while sorry for not updating for like three months but i'm back sorry for the wait and also i was looking over the last two chapters and there was a lot of words missing and comma's I'll try to look over better this time to make sure they're no mistake's but bear with me if there are, enjoy :3**_

Caroline wacked the pole straight across Ed's head causing a trickle of blood to run down his face from his forehead.

"why the fuck are you doing this" spat Ed. Caroline frowned."I dont think i like your tone" and she smacked him with the pole again but this time in the gasped and coughed up blood making caroline smile and laugh.

"This is so fun isn't it !" she said smirking like a psycho with blood that Ed coughed up on her face, she looked was trying in his power not to make it look like he was in pain for her satisfaction.

"stop the tough guy act" she said frowning then went for the bag again and puled out a knife (which was big enough).

"I wanna see more blood and hear more screams!".Caroline rammed the knife through the side of his stomach. Edward screamed in pain but since he was trying not to look in pain ( which he clearly was ) his scream wasn't loud enough for Caroline so she stabbed him again in the same spot and twisted the knife around inside the couldn't hold it anymore she screamed loudly with tears forming in his eyes.

"p..please...stop" he pleaded looking up at her with tear-filed eyes but that just excited her even more.

"yes...BEG FOR MERCY!" she shouted then shoving the knife through his flesh screamed again, he was in agony all he wanted was or someone to save he remembered what the colonel said.

"_did your mother teach you any manners or did she die before she could? maybe you should try resurecting her again to teach you some !"_

Is that how everyone thought of him just a stupid little brat who ruined his brothers life _?_

Then he thought of that night,the night he couldn't forget, the night he lost pain he put his brother through then sticking him into a suit of armor where he can't eat,sleep or feel, all those lonely nights he stays awake on his probably hated him,everyone probably hated him and only took pity on him because he was a kid? he thought.

Ed just sat there staring at the floor blood pouring from his side and looked as if he was dead but he wasn't though he at that moment he wish he was no would care if died would they ?

"Whats wrong, dead already" Caroline lifted his head up harshly by his braid and saw he was still breathing but he wasn't reacting it looked as if he didn't care if he died right now,which he didn't .

"Well if you're done i guess I'll just kill you now" then she pulled out a gun from her back pocket and pointed it at his head.

"bye bye" she was just about to pull the trigger.

"Don't you dare unless you want you want to end up burned to a pile of ashes!"

Caroline didnt turn her head "Ah Roy you made it now ...DIE!" she then turned and pointed the gun at the colonel who standed there with his hand in a snapping position and pulled the trigger.

The bullet was suddenly put off course by another bullet,its was Hakweye who had came out from behind the colonel who was standing by the burned down door.

"Well I'm suprised you found me since i told you that i was at where our first date was ?" said Caroline

"Thats because we never had a proper one we only ever saw each other once a week at HQ and i found you because you were so stupid you didn't realise a civilian had saw the whole thing and followed you here to find out what you were doing and imediatley called the MP's" replied Roy

Caroline walked over to Ed and untied him then threw him on the floor towards the looked confused.

He looked at Ed and saw the condition he was in he wasn't moving it looked ike he was dead,Roy got angry but he didn't go to Ed's side incase something would happen if he did but why would she untied him what was she up to ?

"What do you want" he said angrily ,She laughed.

"To make you suffer!" she shouted then suddenly one of the men who was there in the ally when Ed was kidnapped who Caroline hired came from behind the two without them noticing and grabbed the lieutenant wrapping his arm around her neck causing her to drop her gun.

"LIEUTENANT!" shouted Roy getting ready to snap his fingers.

" ah ah ah if you do that" Caroline put the gun to Riza's head.

Hawkeye struggled to get free it wasn't working though."she dies" said was furious.

"What do you want!" shouted Roy.

"to watch the person you love die and leave you just how i felt" said Caroline but before she could pull the trigger she gasped then fell foward she had been stabbed..by Ed!

Edward had did everything he could to sum up the energy to help them. Ed felt relevied that someone helped him,maybe they did then gave out and collapsed.

Roy saw his oppertunity and snapped the man holding Riza was put up in flames killing him and letting Hawkeye Lieutenant gasped for breath when she was let go of"

" are you okay lieutant?" asked roy running to her side."What are *cough* you doing you idiot don't worry about me*cough* go to Ed!" she shouted.

Roy ran to Ed."Fullmetal?..Fullmetal!..come on wake up,Ed!" he shook Ed but he wasn't budging, he wasn't breathing.

"We have to get him to a hospital and call the MP's to take those bodies away" shouted Roy.

**AT CENTRAL HOSPITAL**

Roy and Riza were sitting in the waiting room,waiting for the results on suddenly came running in with Havoc.

"Where's brother?, is he okay?" asked Al worried."we dont know we weren't told anything yet" Roy said sadly.

Roy felt so responsible for what happened. Ed was in hospital over him and Riza had to get her throat checked over the doctor came over to them.

"How is Ed is he ok?" asked Roy."He has a serious injury in life abdoman and shoulder and a few others but he should be fine" said the doctor."Oh thank god" said Roy."Can we see him ?" asked Al."sure" the doctor then led them to Ed's room.

Edward was sitting up in his bed looking out of the window next to him."Brother!" shouted Al Hugging Ed."Al that hurts" Ed said happy to see his brother. "sorry" said Al leaving him go."Are you ok fullmetal" asked Roy Ed looked a Roy."I'm sorry for this and what I said before" said Roy shamefully.

"It's okay and thanks" said Ed."Thanks? why are you thanking me?" asked Roy."For saving me dumbass i thought no one cared about me and coulndn't care less if i died or not" he lowered his head."brother of course we care why wouldn't we ?" asked Al sadly

"i thought because i ruined your life Al and that i comited the tabo everyone hated me" he said quietly

"Why would we hate you over that, you were young it was a mistake that doesn't mean we would leave you to die" Said and Riza nodded."thats right kiddo"said Havoc.

"Now you should get some rest shorty" Said Roy smiling."HEY!" shouted Ed."Bye brother!" said Al then they all left and ed was realised from the hospital in two weeks time.

**Finally done! i needed to finish this one because i have a good idea for another fic but either way i hope you enjoyed and remember with every review Ed grows a inch taller ;)**


End file.
